gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Descent Series
Descent Series is the wiki short term for a set of three series by InvertedShadow focusing around Kami and the various threats to her life and that of others she's close to. Kami's Descent This was the first series of videos and was made around when Shadow was still relatively new at GMod videos, as the animation and timing of the first videos dictates. It documents the start of Kami's fall into mental and emotional instability at the hands of her lover's presumed death, and in one video, the rise of Shadow Kami from the metaphorical ashes, if only for a moment. ... Meets Vagineer The titular character is first seen just inside the door of an old mansion, in search of Dick Sandvich. Sounds of movement and backwards speech resonate throughout the building as a slips out of view just as she looks at it. She heads upstairs to investigate only to find nothing and nobody. As it turns out the Vagineer in question is working in conjunction with Spyane, who has it hide in a room before drawing Kami's attention with a throwing knife to the stomach. Upon chasing her down Kami finds herself again subject to the echoes of vagispeak as she is assaulted by the Vagineer from earlier and knocked out. She later awakens in an auditorium to the sight of Spyane and Vagineer holding Sandvich's hat. This causes her to panic for a moment before inquiring about his whereabouts - turns out they have him held hostage also and kept watch on by Chibi MikOS. Spyane then summons Jarate Cakedick on Kami who states he's about to violate her or something. This makes Sandvich fly into a rage and throw MikOS flying into Cakedick sending them both across the room. Dick gets himself shot by Spyane who then betrays Vagineer, only to wind up using the same button that should have killed Kami as well to summon Christian Brutal Sniper, who tears his way out of Vagineer's stomach and greets her in his usual disturbingly calm tone. He attacks Spyane with Kami's sword from earlier, supposedly killing in the process - he turns to her and seems like he's about to attack again but simply returns her weapon before mocking her and flying off. As far as she can tell Dick is dead for good, so Kami proceeds to take on a mission similar to that of the - destroy and any Monster that stands in her way. It's afterward revealed that Dick survived somehow, as well as Spyane. The two, of course, choose to fight upon seeing each other's being still among the living. ... Meets Rabic and Pystrich With Dick Sandvich's presumed death on her mind, Kami begins to have visions of the ordeal, with Spyane's mockeries appearing out of nowhere and disappearing as quickly as they come. The Rabic is seen watching her from the alleyway before making its approach silently - it still winds up seen by her though. It attacks her with an explosive Rage-Scream causing the first of the hallucinations to make itself known. She finds a Sandwich on the ground and consumes it causing her to utilize some kind of newfound abilities - the one here being, the ability to observe a given attack or ability and mimic it with multiplied power, similar to . And of course she does exactly that, causing the Rabic's head to explode. Scene cut to Kami in bed. A cardboard box in the room opens to reveal a massive-headed Pyro without arms - the Pystrich. It somehow cuts the power, awakening Kami. She comes downstairs to investigate the issue and spots the cardboard box. She comes up to it and after a bit the Pystrich reveals itself, complaining about being woken, and it smacks her across the room. This triggers another hallucination and another ability awakening - a , which she uses to make quick work of the Pystrich. The lights then return as she tears the Pystrich's heart out. then shows up and Jarate-izes the body. Kami is mystified by this, then Spyane appears in the window. Kami doesn't notice her but still winds up throwing the newly-made Jarate into her face. The disgusted Spyane is then come upon by , who of course announces that he will eat her. And, he does. The resulting screaming calls Kami's attention to the window, but she dismisses it as just random noise. Painis rises up into the window and the video ends. ... Meets Painis Cupcake The video begins in another of Kami's hallucinations, which are becoming more vivid and harder to shake out than before. In this one Christian Brutal Sniper appears before her and takes an axe to her head, which finally triggers her return to the sane world. She turns to her weapon on the floor before looking up and seeing Shadow Kami - a manifestation of the negative emotions and feelings of Kami herself. She attacks Shadow only to discover it was still part of the hallucination - in reality she had simply been come upon by and accidentally attacked MikOS. We discover that this fact was the result of another hallucinogenic awakening in the abilities field. She steps outside to discover she's a long ways away from where she was before. Somehow, Brutal is on the roof behind her and prepares to shoot her down, but Painis Cupcake appears behind him and jumps him, causing him to miss and hit her weapon instead. She turns around and glares up at the roof only to find she appears to have stabbed Dick in the process. Dick's head is then replaced with Spyane's, and after clutching her head in confusion, it's then transformed into SK's, who axes her in the head again; once again shown to be an illusion. Upon returning to sanity she sees Painis and CBS. With another mirage over with and another ability made known, she raises a multitude of swords and throws them at the two of then, who have since begun falling. The blades pin Painis to the wall but leave Brutal alone to fall. They do so by working at all his limbs and finally his crotch. Right when she thinks its over with, Painis Ubercharges and flies at her. He attempts to tear something out but then she Ubercharges as well. The two become locked together trying to get the other to submit, but instead they both cause an explosion, knocking them both flying unconsious. Painis comes up on her again, and midway through his "I will eat you" the voice suddenly switches to that of a Heavy. Kami is again submitting to lingering guilt and insanity as Dick stands there, eventually his head inflating to reveal Spyane's which inflates itself to reveal SK again. She tries to get rid of the thought but SK continues to stand there. Cutting back to reality we witness Painis' reaction to her succumbing to her growing instability. He begins freaking out about it as Kami's body begins to act seemingly on its own, eventually transforming into Shadow Kami. Painis attempts to attack again only to wind up with his arm torn off. Cue gore discretion shot as SK begins tearing into Painis with an Ubersaw. Once the scene is over, SK is holding a Soldier's head, its source undoubtedly clear. SK eventually falls unconsious due to the exhaustion the transformation causes, staying awake just long enough to see the bottom half of a mysterious Heavy figure. Dick Sandvich VS Spyane This video takes place before or around the same time as the events of Kami Meets Painis Cupcake. Returning to the scene from the first video, Spyane and Dick are staring eachother down, Dick returning his signature hat to its rightful place on his head. Spyane then brandishes a bowler hat and wears it in an attempt to counter this gesture. The two raise their weapons and prepare to fight, when they are interrupted by Susano Soldier. He tosses his spadeshovel at the two of them and hits Dick in the mouth, causing him to flip out and Spyane to be the usual opportunistic bitch. Susano refuses to stand for her mockery and uses some kind of psychic powers to contort her body into ridiculous directions before seemingly taking control of her. Dick, again, flips his shit and grabs her, sticking his hand into her and throwing out a RED Spy. Awkward. Dick approaches this Spy and performs actions I won't mention because I'd like to retain my own goddamn sanity thank you. Afterwards, it has appeared that Spyane and Dick have reconciled and are now chasing after Kami themselves. They arrive at the scene of Painis' death just in time to see Shadow Kami throwing down his head. then appears and approaches the all-but-unconsious SK, revealing him to have been the Heavy seen in the previous video. He lifts her up to eat her but Dick won't stand for it, tossing Spyane towards him. Dick then flees with Kami leaving Spyane to deal with Heavydile. Kami's Descent Some amount of time after the events of the previous video, Dick has returned Kami to her place of residence along with Spyane and the three are waiting for something. A Medic by the name of Warin appears in the door and inquires as to Kami's whereabouts. Cue a cut to Kami's subconsious in her sleep, where she again encounters SK. She transforms into a RED Heavy and imitates Dick in a way, in an attempt to get Kami to become detached from him. Painis then appears behind her and comes up on her claiming he'll eat her. Cue return to reality where we see Painis' brother really does plan to do so. He reveals himself as Anus Cupcake, when a Demo comes in the window declaring himself to be Private Haircut, followed by a monochrome death metal shot. Kami starts getting sick of all this and re-summons MikOS to deal with the two of them, who explodes and sends them out the window on fire. Shadow Kami here again makes an appearance, trying to get into her head again. Kami strikes out at her this time and reveals that there was an actual threat in her place in reality, proven by the now-headless Anus Cupcake against the bed. She turns to the hallway where Dick and the others are, but instead of them she sees Brutal, who tosses one of his signature knives into her face - in the real world this triggers another transformation into SK, who promptly attacks Dick. He tries to talk sense into her but she wont listen, but eventually everyone's attention is drawn to the real CBS who is sitting in the window. SK attempts to have at him but he flies up into the air again. Cue a cut to an Engy and a Scout, Dell and Jimmy, in Harvest. A noise is heard on the roof prompting Dell to grab his Frontier Justice and investigate outside. Shadow Kami jumps from the roof down onto him only to go unconsious and back to normal, leaving the other two confused as to what just happened, before they decide to carry her off to an as yet undisclosed location. ... Meets... Wait, What This video starts off with a Bioshock reference featuring the Descent cast instead of the Bioshock, with Dick, Spyane and Medic dead on the walls and Kami on an operating table beneath CBS. This is revealed to be a dream sequence(of course), as Kami is still in the presence of Dell and Jimmy. Upon her waking the two make no hesitation to try to be suitable hosts with a drink and a candybar. The drink is gone by pretty much the time she got her hands on it. Cue an out of nowhere appearance by in the back of the room, with everyone else present wondering what the fuck is going on. He offers them scrumpy but they refuse, causing Soupcan to have at it himself only to have Kami drive a sword through the bottle and into his mouth. The camera exits to reveal Dick and the others outside who are still on the lookout. Kami is now holding the scrumpy bottle Dic had, only to find out that is in it, which causes her and the two hosts to freak. He declares intent to glue Kami which results in another "god damn it, again?" moment from Kami. This is when the other three come in, an Ubersaw lodging itself in Soupcock's head. The Engineer and Scout think they're here to kill them all, causing Dell to raise his weapon only to have it shot out of his hands by Dick. Christian Brutal Sniper is shown to be at it again, standing outside and trying to snipe Kami down once again, only for Weaselcake to appear behind him. Back inside the two groups are staring eachother down when suddenly CBS flies in the door and stands himself up, preparing to have at everyone until 'Cake appears in the room and forces CBS to jam his own knife into his face. He just pulls it back out as though nothing happened only to be Ambassador'd by Spyane. Kami turns to her and, recognizing her from earlier, starts to initiate another transformation; then cue her spotting Dick. This causes her to stop, recognizing the moment when she (as Shadow Kami) lashed out and nearly brutalized Dick. This finally triggers her transformation into SK once more. About to have at them, she's suddenly acid-puked on by Weaselcake. This is shown to be ineffective as she promptly pins him down, throwing her sword aside in the process. CBS is about to take advantage of it before he winds up jumped by Dick. SK is about to attack Weaselcake but he pushes her off and teleports over to the others, who are all prepared to attack her also. She's about to reciprocate but Dick does the unthinkable and attacks SK himself, throwing her own sword into her and knocking her out again. Afterward the sword seems to come alive, only to be shot down by Spyane - this reveals CBS and the spy that hangs around with him for some reason. The two of them teleport away with her before any of the others can do anything about it, causing Dick to flip the fuck out and decide to take dealing with Brutal into his own hands. Cut to bigcity, where Kami is again staring down her shadow self, and Brutal and his spy are sitting on the roof nearby. Final Descent Back at harvest, Dick and the others are waiting for Dell and another engineer to finish something. Spyane is concerned for Dick, while Warin tries to get her to relax. Then Dell announces he's completed their project - an advanced teleporter that can send many people at once a great distance. Dell removes his goggles and prepares for battle before leading them all forward. At bigcity, kami is forced to wander alone without Dick, confused and lost and at the mercy of CBS and his assistant. Spy is about to fire on her from the rooftop but CBS stops him, now dressed differently for some reason. Painis Cupcake, not dead after all, appears yet again, and again is focused on Kami, to the point of simply jumping on her rather than taking the time to climb down the wall. CBS isn't going to stand for it, but then suddenly Painis is distracted by a white object that looks oddly similar to a painis. He starts doing a Moskau mock dance with it or something with random explosions going on everywhere around him. Afterwards Kami stands herself up just in time to avoid CBS' gunfire, who then tosses his gun off the rooftop and draws out an axe and jumps down, determined to finish her off. Kami then discovers that out of seemingly nowhere, after consuming the white object, Painis is suddenly willing to follow her orders - this results in her sicing him on Brutal before running off. The group from Harvest has arrived, but inadvertently found themselves scattered about the city from each other. While hiding, Kami and Shadow Kami cross paths once again, along with Shadow Spyane, a manifestation of Kami's bad memories of Spyane supposedly murdering Dick Sandvich. The two seem to be about to attack but then some kind of wolf thing scares them off before vanishing itself. This leaves her confused. Then out of nowhere a Hunter appears and leaps at her only to fly into the wall and kill itself. CBS then appears before her and states he's about to kill her, only for it to have been another illusion - nobody here but Weaselcake, who offers her cake but she refuses. He then goes off to gather the others to a specific spot. At this spot, they find Kami apparently plotting suicide, with Brutal creeping up behind. The Spy that assists him appears behind the group and kills the female engineer, and finds himself attacked by Spyane in turn. CBS is about to have at Kami, but is stopped by Dick, who has come up behind him himself and wont allow him to just up and kill her. Back with Spy and Spyane, the two are about to fight themselves until they discover that they were together at some point or another. The Spy is, in fact, her long lost lover, Pierre. Things seem to calm down between the two - only for Spyane to backstab him when he turns away, disgusted at what he'd apparently gotten himself into. Meanwhile the Shadow Twins are watching the whole thing go down from a distance. Spyane spots the pair and they vanish, and then Heavydile appears behind her out for revenge against whatever happened back in that one video. Brutal is now staring down the other five of the group, the two sides ready and able to fight to the death over Kami's fate. The group's attention is turned toward Spyane's shouting, before turning back to Kami as Heavydile moves on to her - this does little but earn him Brutal's knife to his face. Brutal himself is still staring down the bunch. At this point Kami begins to recall all her previous hallucination sessions as Shadow Kami again makes an appearance and brings an Ambassador to her face. Kami simply grabs the barrel to keep it from moving resulting in her being shot. Dick is the first one to the body and starts to recall their times together, causing him again to flip out. Elsewhere, possibly in Kami's mind again, she and SK are again up against each other, though this time Kami is apparently determined to rid herself of SK for good. ''-This Page Incomplete. I'm still working on it.-'' Category:YouTube videos